new beginnings
by sargent-titan
Summary: Right after the episode 'Lightspeed' Jinx run's away from the H.I.V.E Five. And Kid flash is looking for her. First story ever. Rated T cause I'm paronoid.


Their is never an ending only new beginnings

_Jinx was crying. She looked down at her sister's grave. "I'm sorry Hex. It should have been me." She whispered. Jinx was running away. From everyone. Her father, her school-mates, even her best friend. She was scared of her dad. Jinx's powers were one of the reasons that her dad hated her. 'Your mom and sister are dead because of you Jinx." Her dad yelled at her as she hid under the table, frightened. She shivered at the memory. She got up and started running. Hoping to leave her past behind. Or so she thought..._

_"Hello Jinx." A man said to the small girl. "How do you know my name?" She asked weakly. "Because Jinx, I know everything about you. You see I was once like you. Scared of everyone. But I can help you. Come with me and you can learn with others who will not shun you, but will respect you." He finished. Jinx thought about it. "Where?" she asked. "H.I.V.E. Academy." He answered easily. After a few more seconds she answered. "Okay." She answered hesitantly._

Jinx was remembering this with ferocity that she was crying. She was in the same situation. Alone in the cold. Under a dumpster in the worst place in Jump city. She now realized that she could never run away from her past. Only delay thinking about it for the last seven years. It was all because of Kid flash. '_You can do better.'_ echoed in her head bouncing and stinging her head like wasps. She shivered as the bitter cold wind blew under the dumpster. Her uniform wasn't doing anything good. The wind flew right through her thin dress, her light leggings and her warmth proof boots. She remembered the night she left the H.I.V.E. Five...

_Packing only her sketch book, some extra money, a packet of trail mix, a bottle of water and a tooth brush into her gym bag she sighed. Today she was leaving everything she had ever known. All because of Kid Flash. Even those she hadn't seen him in weeks she couldn't get him out of her head. As she snuck out to the door at the front of the H.I.V.E. base See-more worked up his nerve to ask her where she was going. "Jinx, you know if you're leaving for a day you can tell me. I'll keep the guy's off your back." He said. "I'm not coming back See-more. Ever. I'm giving up my life of crime." She said. "It's because of that Kid flash. Isn't it?" He accused. She nodded. "You know if you stay, I could help you. Because, I've always loved you." He said to her. "I'm sorry See-more, it's just that, now that He's come he's always on my mind. He's changed everything I know about life. I can't be a villain any more. Good-bye See-more." She said as she walked into the cold. "Good-bye Jinx." He whispered to himself as she ran out into the snow._

By now her food and water was gone. And the worst part was that she wanted Kid Flash. She new that if she didn't find some better shelter soon she would die. But she couldn't get up. Wouldn't get up.

"Jinx! Where are you?!" Kid flash yelled. "You." See more growled. "Do you know where Jinx is?" Kid flash asked panicked. "Yeah." He said. See more was starting to wonder if Kid flash really did care. He sounded genuinely worried. "She's in the lower part of Jump." He sighed. "Thank you." Kid flash said as he ran away.

When Kid flash found Jinx his heart soared. Until he saw her eyes were closed, her quick shallow breathing that was becoming shallower every second, her pale skin was looking blue, and she wasn't shivering even though it was -39 degrees c. He lifted her up carefully and when she didn't respond his heart stopped. "Oh no." He whispered. In seconds he was at his apartment. He lay her down on his bed and put the covers over her. He was scared that he was too late. What if- No he wouldn't think that. "Jinx." He whispered. He couldn't lose someone else. Not again...

_"Wally, don't be sad. You'll be okay." his mom whispered to him. "Mom. You can't leave. Please, I need you." He cried. "We'll see each other again. I promise. But you have to let me go Wally." She whispered slowly. Then the light drained from her eyes and her breathing stopped. "Mom! Wake up! Please!" He screamed. After 10 minuets of the doctors trying to lead him away from her they had to sedate him. _

He sat their. Waiting. That's when she started to stir. Her eyes opened and she cringed against the light. "Jinx! Thank goodness! I was sowooriedthatyouweredead.I'msorry-" He stopped talking when the look on her face startled him. "Kid flash, you saved me. Why?" She asked confused. "Why? Why wouldn't I?" He asked. "It's just I thought you were lying when you said I could do better. And no one's ever actually cared about me." She answered. Kid flash was angry. Angry at any one who hadn't cared about Jinx. "Jinx you are amazing. Talented. Beautiful and a good person on the inside! No one should have ever made you feel unwanted. I'm sorry." He said to her. "Kid flash, don't start. Do you think I've never heard this before! It was always a LIE! In so many words. From Cyborg AKA stone, See-more, my dad!" She yelled at him. His heart shattered into a million pieces. Something told him she hadn't truly trusted anyone since she was young. A tear came down his face, and fell on her hand. She was confused. No one had ever shed a tear for her since her sister had died. Maybe he really did care? No, of course not. Why was she thinking she thought to herself? Kid flash was angry. At himself. At all the heroes. Jinx's past was a lot like his. But with one big difference. He had a family. His uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, Grandpa Jay and Granma Jane. "Jinx. I care. If you don't believe me I'll prove it!" He said she wouldn't look at him. "You don't understand." She whispered. "I do! I do know what it's like when someone lies to you." He said. "How?" she snapped. He smiled. She was going back to her old self. "My dad. My mom." He answered. Shock registered on her face. "Can't anybody have a normal past?" She asked herself. Kid flash shook his head. "Guess not." He said. "Can I trust you?" She asked. After thinking in super human speed he answered "Yes." Thinking about it for a few seconds, she brought everything together. "I do trust you." She answered sincerely. Those words made them both happy. "Thanks Jinx."


End file.
